Speak To Me
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Roxas is in love with Axel, the mostpopular guy in school. The only problems are that Axel doesn't even know who Roxas is and Roxas doesn't talk. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to my head randomly last night and I just had to post the prologue. I have most of this story planned but this is all I have written down. Hopefully I be able to finish the first chapter soon. Stay tuned!**

**OMG! I got a squall necklace and it's aweseom! YAY! But I lost my Keyblade necklace in the Gulf of Mexico.**

* * *

**Paring: Akuroku, I would ike to add more but I don't know if I'll be able to fit anything else in, maybe Zemyx.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts there would be a lot more Axel and Roxas.

* * *

Prologue: Axel

**Roxas**

My name is Roxas, I'm a fifteen year old sophomore at Coldspring High and nearing the end of the school year. My mom and I live in a small three bedroom house in the woods, barely in the town, barely in the school district. I'm lucky that I bus stops near my house.

My favorite class is any type of art class, I love to sketch and anything else I can make stuff with, paint, clay, charcoal, hell even crayons would do. The art teacher, Naminé, happens to be my only friend at the school. Pretty pathetic. I know that one of the reasons I don't have many friends is because I don't talk. When I say I don't talk I don't mean that I only talk to a few people, I mean that I haven't spoken a single word since the first day of my freshman year at high school.

The most important thing in my life is that I am impossibly, insanely, and utterly in love with the most popular guy at school. Axel Flynn is a senior and way out of my league, three years older than me (he was held back in second grade,) and has only looked at me once. Axel is the only reason I haven't killed myself yet.

I met him exactly two weeks after I started my freshman year, September 9. He was coming out of his junior science class and I wasn't looking where I was going. Everyone knows what happens now, we collided and I, being stupidly clumsy, fell onto my back and my books went flying narrowly missing me as they fell, he, being the closest possible to being a jock without actually playing a sport, stayed with his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Immediately Axel helped me sit up and gather my books. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said as he handed me my Algebra book, it was then that I got a good look at him. He was really tall and thin with shockingly bright red hair that was spiky and long enough to hang past his shoulders. He had a pale face which made his bright, piercing, green eyes stand out. Below his eyes were two identical dark purple upside-down teardrop tattoos.

I was love at first sight for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a smooth and slightly mischievous voice. I know now that his voice is naturally mischievous. I nodded silently and we both stood. "Sorry again!" He said and with a two-fingered salute and a wink he walked away. That was the first and last time he ever talked to me.

After that I became his own love struck little stalker. I know all of his classes, his locker number, friends, and even where he sat everyday at lunch. He is my obsession and I can't say a word to him. He doesn't even notice me, he could have any guy or girl he wanted. He's probably not even gay.

While I'm a sophomore, Axel's a senior, meaning in another six weeks he's leaving school and going to college or partying, who knows which? I will never see him again. I know that as soon as he's gone I'll be driven over the edge and probably kill myself. When I do no one except my mom and Naminé will notice. Sorry to get all emo but sometimes my brain just thinks like that.

Ever since I started high school my life has been plagued with many different therapists. My mom doesn't like the fact that I won't talk, she thinks that I was raped or something. I know it's weird but there really isn't a reason why I don't talk, I just don't want to.

My newest therapist, Zexion, seems pretty nice, but he'll leave like all of the rest, although he does seem pretty patient and doesn't think there's anything wrong with me, something my mom refuses to believe. Zexion doesn't pretend like my other therapists do.

I've started planning my death, to be done right after Axel graduates. I am debating whether or not to leave a note for him. Though I'm sure if I left one he wouldn't know who the hell I was and I would look pathetic even in death. And if I do leave a note what do I say? I've also been thinking about how to do it, I think I'll hang myself, or if I could get a hold of a gun I know exactly what I'll do. I just need the right tools, which I could easily find in the art room.

If you hadn't noticed by now, Axel Flynn is my entire life.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but whatever, and I promise you that Roxas wasn't raped, I'm really sick of those fics, unless it's akuroku and Axel is doing the raping.**

**Yea, I'm messed up.**

**Peace Out!**

**-Emmy**


	2. Sorry Guys

**Hello this account and all fiction associated with it has been ****_ABANDONED._**** I am very sorry to anyone who enjoyed my stories. I have decided to create a new account, the username is TrenchWarfare. I needed a fresh start after a bad experience. There are a few stories I may rewrite/continue over there, but ****_no promises_****. Thanks for being very awesome and very supportive of me. I love you all.**


End file.
